


All these years later, we're still that old couple

by ConlangTurtle



Series: Flowers in your hair and hands [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bernadetta does a recovery, Domestic Fluff, Except Count Varley is dead, F/F, Family Reunions, Swearing, There are too many flowers in the garden, There's only one swearword, present-(future) format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConlangTurtle/pseuds/ConlangTurtle
Summary: While Bernadetta was busy feeding their children, Hilda prowled to Friekugel, grabbing it. "You almost ruined the mood, Frei," Hilda hissed, glaring at the axe. "If Bern had noticed that, I would-""Hilda." Bernadetta wrapped her arms around her wife.Married life fits Hilda quite well.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Flowers in your hair and hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538083
Kudos: 4





	All these years later, we're still that old couple

Hilda let out something that was a mix of a chortle and a nasal laugh, Bernadetta weighing her chest down. "That's fucking ridiculous, Bern. Like I'd ever let that man breathe in your direction ever again. If he as much as think of it, I'll stab him, throw Freikugel through his head." 

The weapon breathed as its name was used. 

"Really?" Hilda nodded. Bernadetta wrapped her arms around Hilda, bringing them closer. "Thank you." 

Hilda wrapped her arms around Bernadetta, returning the embrace. This was nice, staying like this, not anyone to bother them. Often when they stayed like this, they'd stay for hours, if not more. Once, Bernadetta fell asleep and Hilda didn't have the heart to move her, rendering her immobile for eight hours. 

Looking deep into Bernadetta's eyes, Hilda could almost feel- 

something in the kitchen clattered. 

... 

... 

"Babe? Ignace?" Their two children's heads poked out from under the counter, a guilty look on their features. "What are you two doing?" 

Babe looked to the floor while Ignace looked at the ceiling, something he did when he was nervous. Eventually, Ignace admitted. "We were hungry." 

Bernadetta quickly rose to her feet and strode over to their children. "Do you want bread? We have some leftovers." 

While Bernadetta was busy feeding their children, Hilda prowled to Friekugel, grabbing it. "You almost ruined the mood, Frei," Hilda hissed, glaring at the axe. "If Bern had noticed that, I would-" 

"Hilda." Bernadetta wrapped her arms around her wife. 

"Sorry, Bern." Hilda put the axe back but kept sparing sideway glances to it as she started cuddling with her wife. 

_ **(Holst sat at the table conference, studying the other major powers. Edmund, Daphnel-Galatea, Blaiddyd, Gautier, Arnault, Riegan, Aegir, Bergliez, Dominic-MacNeary, and Duran-Victor. In order to hold some level of peace, monthly meetings with the major lords were a must. There would always be two empty seats, though. Last month's tragedy had taken the last possible attendant of the Gloucester house. Lorenz had died a few days prior to the incident, Ignatz explaining the situation with tears in his eyes. ** _

_ **"Let us start." Lysithea straightened her papers. "We seem to be closing in on a major famish in the kingdom if none of the others intervenes. Daphnel-Galatea, Aegir, and Gautier can expand upon the issue. You may now have the word, Daphnel-Galatea." ** _

_ **"Thank you, Arnault." Ingrid bowed. "The great famish is spreading slowly, though already leaving its marks. Many of you have no idea how the Kingdom is in the winter, but even then, many live on. We have already lost six villages because of our food shortage. With roughly three hundred villagers in every village, the numbers are devastating. Many farms are complaining of the lack of fertile soil in the lands, which for our specific region of land was already unfertilized enough, it is a sign of our slowly impending doom. Our alliance-part of the land has a hard time supporting us, barely keeping the thinning number of people alive. Gautier may now have the word." ** _

_ **Sylvain stood up. "Thanks. We are slowly growing nearer the point Daphnel-Galatea is explaining, one of our villages having a population of zero. The villages near the border are doing alright on provisions, as they have mixed soils. We are willing to propose this as a solution... if other countries agree." ** _

_ **All eyes were on Petra and Annette, and Claude and Hubert. ** _

_ **"Almyra can offer some soil, though for a price. Due to last year's near-economic depression phase, the economic circle is not as well as it should be. That would also require Goneril to let us pass through Fódlan's locket without consequences." Claude nodded to Petra and Annette. "Dominic-MacNeary?" ** _

_ **"We will not be giving soil." The tension rose. "Much land in Brigid cannot sustain the growth of human food - it grows toxic. The few soils we use for ourselves are our only source of food and spices." ** _

_ **"Thank you, Dominic-MacNeary." Hubert turned to glower at Holst. "I suppose Goneril will allow Almyra to travel across Fódland's locket?" ** _

_ **"Naturally.") **_

Hilda picked up the watering can, carefully tipping it over a certain set of flowers. In celebration of their tenth wedding anniversary, Bernadetta had planted a lot of Amaryllises and Calla lillies in their little garden. When Babe had seen them, she had tried to eat them. 

The background laughter from the von Goneril-Varley family was heard in the closest area to the house. Mathilda and Maela were also there, as usual. It was almost as if time could stop and people wouldn't be fighting. 

"Be back in a few weeks at most, Ignace has too much energy for everyone." Linhardt waved Hilda and Bernadetta goodbye as the two women left for their honeymoon. Ignace and Babe had been entrusted to Linhardt. 

As he waved goodbye, no one noticed Gerhild hiding in the darkness. 

"Babe!" Hilda laughed, lifting her little baby up. "You've grown so much!" 

The baby gurgled and reached for her mother. Hilda leaned her head forwards so Babe could touch her, a squeal of joy following. 

Later that night, Hilda combed her fingers through the purple lock with pink roots and ends. 

_ **(Holst read the letter again, the words seemingly impossible to understand. After all these years of hiding, Hilda wanted Holst to come to meet his sister-in-law, and his niece and nephew. Hilda had expressed she knew what it entailed, and happily, so. Bernadetta - he guessed that was the name of his sister-in-law - was the one to suggest it, too, apparently. Holst looked at the request of Holst coming to a celebration in Brigid. ** _

_ **"Two years apart..." Holst didn't have many friends to bring, as most were very old-time. Glancing at the letter from Hilda again, Holst made a decision.) ** _

"And then you aim and-" Bernadetta let go of the string. "_Ha_." 

The arrow landed dead-centre of the target, pushing into the deep cut. Another arrow landed by the target. Though Ignace's arrow didn't land on the target, it was still a good shot. While Ignace certainly wasn't experienced enough yet to hunt with Bernadetta or Hilda, he would soon be able to join them. The thought of Ignace being proud when he would bring home his first bear enticed her. For Ignace to smile like that again... 

"I did it, mama! I did it!" That was quite enough. 

"Come here!" Ignace laughed when Bernadetta pulled her into a bear hug, lifting him above ground. 

Hilda found herself reaching for Bernadetta's face in that hammock, gently rubbing her cheek. The soft summer wind was warm and welcoming, just as Bernadetta's sleeping face. The gentle rustle of leaves reminded Hilda of their academy days when Bernadetta's hair was messier than any carpet. It was nice for it to be calm again as if Edelgard didn't die ten years ago, or them having to hide, or before Hilda came to the officers academy. 

Hilda was happy Bernadetta had moved on, even if it was hard. 

Ignace closed his eyes. 

His breath hitched. 

And then- 

He swung. 

_ **("Hildie-wildie!" Holst cheered when he saw his sister run towards him with outstretched arms and a smile. "You're alive!" ** _

_ **Hilda pressed two quick kisses to Holst's cheeks before leading him away. "Come, dinner's on the table." ) ** _

Hilda knitted. She always seemed to be knitting now, as opposed to doing anything else. 

"You're worried." Bernadetta wrapped her arms around her wife. "What's bothering you?" 

"Babe." 

"Really?" Babe... she hadn't started speaking yet, she would walk, run and read, but not speak or write. "I think she's just a bit late in development. Writing makes sense since we haven't given her the chance to practice." 

Hilda rested her head against Bernadetta's shoulder. "I know you're worried, too." 

Bernadetta didn't make a sound, she only let the tears fall. 

"Mother! Mother!" Hilda almost dropped the frying pan - hopefully, the house wouldn't burn down when Bernadetta wasn't home. "Babe just spoke!" 

"What?" Babe ran downstairs, her stuffed wyvern in her arms. 

"Mama, what's racism?" 

Freikugel laughed. 

_ **("Uncle Holst?" Babe asked. "Can you lift me? Just like Mama does? Mama always lifts me." ** _

_ **"Sure c'mere." Holst grabbed babe by the sides and ** _ **goodness was she heavy for a seven-year-old_. "Hup!" Babe clung to Holst. "What have you been eating?" _**

** _"Bear!") _ **

Mathilda spat out her drink. "Gerhild!?" 

"Hm?" Hilda looked up at the redhead. "Who?" 

"Gerhild is out there! She's father's and dad's out-of-wedding child." Hilda looked to where Mathilda pointed. 

Outside the house stood a girl in a black cape, covering her body. Her dark green hair was almost straight from the weight of the heavy rain. A silver lance glimmered from her back. Was this Gerhild? Probably. 

"Leave her be, sis," Mael muttered. 

_ **(Everyone was laughing at the table. ** _

_ **Why were they laughing!? ** _

_ **They were laughing at her, weren't they? ** _

_ **She'd make them pay for stealing her Holst. ** _

_ **She climbed through the window, ** _

_ **raised her knife, ** _

_ **and- ** _

_ **Freikugel stabbed her throat. ** _

_ **In her dying moments, a kid with purple hair was there, Freikugel in his hands. How ridiculous.) ** _

Hilda laid in her hammock, Bernadetta on the stomach. Ignace and Babe were playing with Mathilda, Mael, and Gerhild. The distant laughter of Sylvain was quite fitting. Bernadetta tilted her head and caught Hilda's attention. 

"Can I meet your brother, sometime? I'd like to meet him, maybe in a few years, though; Babe is far too young to understand why we're here and not in Goneril territory." 

"Of course, love." Hilda didn't mention how she remembered Edelgard's corpse when she closed her eyes. 


End file.
